The present invention is directed to an air conditioning device for a work vehicle having a cabin.
Examples of such air conditioning devices for work vehicles include one where an engine and an air conditioning unit are provided to the front of the vehicle body (see, for example, JP2002-96624 (paragraph numbers 0033, 0036, FIGS. 1-4, and 7) and another where the engine is provided to the front of the vehicle and the air conditioning unit located in the upper region of the cabin (see, for example, JP 2005-1537 (paragraph number 0015, FIGS. 1-3).
With the first structure, since the engine and the air conditioning unit are located in the limited area in the front of the vehicle, these components tend to overlap or be crammed makes their maintenance difficult.
With the second structure, since the air conditioning unit is located in the upper portion of the cabin, the center of gravity of the vehicle is high, reducing stability of the vehicle.